The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for use in spinal disc arthroplasty, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for use in the insertion of disc replacement implants into the intervertebral space between two adjacent vertebrae.
Whether due to injury, wear, or genetic defect, intervertebral disc degeneration is a problem suffered by many people. Typically, this spinal problem has been addressed by removing the disc material and replacing it with a spinal implant which fuses two adjacent vertebrae. Recently, however, there has been a significant amount of activity directed toward filling the intervertebral space with spinal implants that permit relatively natural movement of the two adjacent vertebrae with respect to each other. In other words, it is now becoming relatively common to utilize disc replacement implants which act like normal functioning spinal discs.
During a standard spinal disc arthroplasty, the damaged spinal disc material is removed and the two adjacent vertebrae are distracted to a distance sufficient to receive the spinal implant. Regardless of the type or size of implant utilized during spinal disc arthroplasty, one of the most difficult steps involves implanting the spinal implant in the intervertebral space. Often, a surgeon will struggle with properly inserting the spinal implant between two vertebrae. This is because inserting the implant requires moving the implant into the intervertebral space, while simultaneously distracting or spreading the two vertebrae. Heretofore, instruments utilized in this process have been rather cumbersome and difficult to manipulate, especially when implanting the aforementioned disc replacement implants.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need for an insertion guide for and a method of inserting a disc replacement implant into an intervertebral space.